halloween Party
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: The Daybreakers have a halloween party


Halloween Party

_Luna: This is the party Thea and Eric throw for everyone in the night world and their soulmates._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

Ash and Mary-Lynnette were walking into the building. When they stepped in everyone laughed. Ash tried to run out but Mary-Lynnette forced him to stay.

"Mare… please can I leave?" Ash asked.

"Only if you want to leave me here alone, all night, with only Maggie to talk to." Mare sighed.

"Fine Mare, but I will not be here as long as everyone else," Ash said.

Mary-Lynnette forced Ash to come over to Rashel, Maggie, and Thea with her. Quinn came out of no where and put his am around Rashel.

"He is a little drunk," Rashel said.

"I thought Vampire's couldn't get drunk," Mary-Lynnette said.

"WHAZ UP ASH, MY MAN?" Quinn asked.

"Okay then, I guess they can, and are you sure he is just a little drunk?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"He was last time I saw him," Rashel shrugged.

Quinn and Ash went off to talk to Timmy, David and Eric.

"How'd did you get Ash to wear a stupid costume like that?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, just like how I get him to do everything else." Mare said.

Mary-Lynnette saw her brother, Mark. She hadn't seen Mark for like 5 years. Since she had, moved in with Ash and Ash never met up with Jade, or anyone in his family.

"I'll be right back," She said. She hurried over to Mark and hugged him. Mark hugged her back.

Jade said, "hey, did Ash come with you?"

"Yeah he went somewhere with Quinn," Mary-Lynnette replied

Jez and Morgead were standing in a corner.

"What should we do with ash this time?" Jez asked.

"Something he would hate us even more for," Morgead said.

Jez slapped him, "Delos could have figured that one out."

Morgead was rubbing his cheek and laughed. "I doubt Delos could've figured that one out."

"NOW WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Jez screamed at him.

"I don't know!" Morgead retorted. "You look really pretty in your costume."

"Oh shut it," Jez snapped.

Quinn was walking around with Ash at his side. Quinn was tripping and stumbling over nothing at all. Ash was helping Quinn stay on his feet so he wouldn't look so much like a fool.

Delos and Maggie were talking to Thea, Eric, Blaise, Phil, Gillian and David. David said, "We should get everyone together and the girls should make a list of who they think is the cutest guy. With Looks. And the boy will do the same for the girls. Can we Thea? It is your party after all." "Sounds like a good Idea," Thea and Eric agreed. Thea grabbed the microphone from the stage and made the announcement. The girls quickly huddled together.

A few minutes later the boy list was posted up on the board. The boys broke into a group to look at it,

_**Boy's List**_

_**1. Thierry**_

_**2: Quinn**_

_**3: Ash**_

_**4: Morgead**_

_**5: Delos**_

_**6: Phil**_

_**7: Galen**_

_**8: Timmy**_

_**9: Mark**_

_**10: Eric**_

_**11: David **_

_**12: James**_

Hannah screeched, "Yay! I have the cutest soulmate."

Thierry kissed her cheek. Hannah grabbed his head and kissed his lips.

"Wow, Didn't expect me to be that high," Quinn said, "I think I'm absolutely ugly."

Rashel rolled her eyes, "Of course your not ugly, if you were I wouldn't be here, even If you were my soulmate I would hope I would never see you again."

Quinn kissed her, "I love you! You love me back Don't chu?" "Yes John," Rashel laughed.

"Don't call me John," Quinn retorted.

"It's your name get over it." Rashel stated.

"WHAT! Quinn is ahead of me? That is some messed up shit! I mean Thierry I get but Quinn?" Ash said.

"Ashy, chill out," Mary-Lynnette soothed.

"How can I you think Quinn is hotter then me?" Ash retorted. "Yes, but the point is I _love _you, I don't love Quinn, maybe I do as a friend but not the way I love you Ash!" Mary-Lynnette yelled. Ash gave up on trying to get them to change it.

"You guys really think I should be ranked 4?" Morgead asked.

"Of course bad boy are really hot," Gillian and Jez said in unison.

Morgead was shocked. He really expected to be ranked last.

"UH! Ash, Quinn, _and _Morgead are all ahead of me?" Delos complained. Personally he thought he would be 1st. Okay 2nd, he figured Thierry would be ahead of him. Maggie kissed him, "If you asked me the only one out of them three I think is cuter then you is Ash, and Quinn… and Morgead." Delos started sobbing, "I don't feel loved." "Delos. _I _love you and I bet deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep, down inside Ash does too." Maggie replied hugging him, tightly.

Phil laughed, "So even to day breakers I'm still hot!" "Course Honey." Blaise said kissing his cheek.

Galen and Timmy just shrugged it off, they didn't really care that much. They knew there soulmates loved them.

Mark and Eric's mouths were dropped open wide. "WHAT!" They said in unison. "IM RANKED 8th?" Mark screeched. "I'm ranked 9th?" Eric said a little calmer then Mark. Thea and Jade ignored them.

James and David didn't care. They were so popular at school it didn't really matter.

The boys went back to work. A few minutes later the Thierry posted the girls list up.

**Girl's List**

**1: Rashel**

**2: Mary-Lynnette**

**3:Keller**

**4: Poppy**

**5: Jade**

**6: Hannah**

**7: Maggie**

**8:Blaise **

**9: Thea**

**10: Ro**

**11: Gillian**

**12: Jez**

"Really? I'm first? I thought for sure it would've been Mare. Or Jade." Rashel said shocked.

"Like you said to me, you deserve it, you are really cute." Quinn smiled.

"WOW! I'm second? Now I feel really bad about everything, Ashy is really cute, and Quinn, Eeh." Mary-Lynnette stated.

"Quit calling me Ashy! Mare? Are you sure you like me more then Quinn? He is pretty good looking. I mean look at him," Ash said pointing at Quinn.

"Yes, Ashy, my little lazy blonde kitty cat." Mary-Lynnette laughed.

Ash was staying calm about this. Other than he was ripping the cotton out of his costume.

Keller wasn't surprised. She knew she was beautiful.

"REALLY. I MEAN REALLY, REALLY?" Poppy said really surprised. "Yes, Poppy, you are 4th." James said. Poppy quit talking but was bouncing up and down.

Jade wasn't really that surprised either. Or Hannah, or Maggie. But Blaise. Oh god Blaise.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M RANKED 8TH WHAT'S UP WITH THIS SHIT? I'M TAKING ASH'S SIDE." Blaise yelled. "At least someone is on my side." Ash commented.

Thea knew Blaise was prettier than her. So were all the girls in front of her. Ro wasn't very surprised. Or Gillian or even Jez! Jez as perfectly calm about everything. How surprising.

Gillian, Thea, Blaise, Phil, Timmy, Poppy, James, David, Eric and Ro, were talking in a group and Jez and Morgead went back to their corner. Only this time they were making out. How un-Jez and Morgeadish. Quinn was sober now and we was talking to Rashel, Keller, Galen, Hannah, Thierry, Ash, Mark, May-Lynnette, Maggie, Delos, Jade. Morgead and Jez walked over to Quinn's group and Jez asked sweetly, "Ash? You want a breath mint?" Ash took the breath mint out of her hand. He swallowed it right away. Morgead burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Hannah asked. "I stuck that is dog shit!" Morgead laughed. Everyone around Ash bursted out in laughter. Ash was gagging. Mary-lynnette gave him a real breath mint (That wasn't stuck it dog shit). He watched her unwrap it. This time he sucked on it.

After this Ash and Mary-Lynnette left the party.

At about 5:34 a.m everyone else left too.


End file.
